


[Fanart] Kohane-chan in Wonderland

by LonelyNeko



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Manga Chapter Cover, Stuffed Toys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart da fofinha e graciosa Kohane-chan, com a capa do capítulo 2 do volume (tankobon) 10 de xxxHolic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Kohane-chan in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> xxxHolic, xxxHolic Rei, seu enredo, personagens e materiais de divulgação pertencem à CLAMP e às empresas por elas autorizadas: Estúdio Bee Train, e no Brasil, à Editora JBC, etc.
> 
> xxxHolic, xxxHolic Rei, its plot, characters, and promotional materials owns to CLAMP and enterprises authorized by them: Studio Bee Train, and in Brazil, Editora JBC, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> [Em inglês abaixo/ English below]
> 
> Esta foi minha primeira fanart... Fiz nas férias do ano retrasado, olhando agora, parece que se passou uma eternidade! Então, que tal lhe parece a linda e um bocadinho triste Kohane-chan, parecendo uma mistura de Alice (ou talvez Dorothy) no meio destes ursos de pelúcia gigantes?
> 
> Como sempre, recalque com lápis 6b e de cor.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This was my first fanart, I drew it in the college vacations, about two years ago. It seems like lifetime now... 
> 
> What do you think about this lovely and cute Kohane-chan, looking a bit sad, dressed like Alice (or maybe Dorothy) in the middle of these giant stuffed toys?
> 
> As always, off-set with 6b and coloured pencils.


End file.
